Secretos de la Sangre Dorada
by LizzySego
Summary: Mi huída de la Academia Cross sería para siempre o eso pensé. Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que ocurrió el ataque. Sin recuerdo aparentes de mi pasado, ni procedencia claras y un secreto familiar oculto, personas ajenas desean mi sangre. ¿Quién soy? ¿De dónde vengo? Decidí descubrir los secretos que corren por mis venas, y desearía que jamás lo hubiese descubierto.


**Moshi moshi! ^w^ Aquí les he traído el nuevo Fic, por lo que pueden ver es de Vampire Knight n.n. Éste será un ZeroxOcc y tendrá un poco de TakumaxOcc. Aún continuo escribiendo todo lo que puedo de Subsistir con Sebastian Michaelis y otro nuevo (Dulce o Trato de GakuxMeixKai) que será con mi amiga Shadechu. Quiero darles las gracias (aunque dudo que lo vean xD) a las personas que han estado pendiente de mis actualizaciones y por dejar sus reviews, se los agradezco mucho :')**

**Sin más nada que decir AL FIC!**

* * *

Capítulo I: Noche 0. Memorias

~. ~. ~

_What happens in__the past,__is again__lived__in the memory…_

~. ~. ~. ~.

— ¿Estás segura de que te irás? — preguntaba Alice.

— Por supuesto — respondí sonriendo levemente.

Las clases en la secundaria habían dado su parado en el primer semestre. La mayoría de los estudiantes se observaban por los pasillos suspirando y sonriendo por las cortas vacaciones que dan cada semestre. Por otra parte, yo en cambio, comenzaría a tener nostalgia a partir de ese día.

— Espero que no te olvides de nosotros…

— No lo haría Alice. Aunque lleve poco tiempo en la secundaria, siento que los he conocido de toda una vida — le miré apretando los cuadernos que cargaba entre los brazos.

Alice Kyle era mi mejor amiga y compañera desde el primer momento en que puse un pie en la secundaria. Su familia era procedente de Londres, que decidió venirse a vivir a Japón por problemas familiares (cosa que teníamos en común). De estatura media, cabello corto por los hombros de color marrón, piel rosada y de ojos mieles.

— Espero que nos dejen visitarte.

— No lo creo. En la Academia Cross no se permiten visitas; a menos que sea de algún familiar.

Así es, el lugar a donde regresaría a estudiar es la Academia Cross.

— ¡Ah! ¡Qué aburrido! — la voz de Jaden sobresalía de las demás.

Jaden es el mayor entre nuestro grupo de amigos, con dieciocho años continuaba comportándose como un niño de nueve años. El más alto de los dos hermanos que tiene; intermedio, prácticamente invisible, otaku y amante de los videojuegos, de piel morena, cabello liso desbaratado, ojos castaños y de formada musculatura.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahora Jaden? Ya tenemos vacaciones — decía Alice al compas que llegaban al lugar en donde estábamos.

— Es que, ya saben… — coloco sus brazos detrás de la cabeza— Tanto tiempo sin ver a las chicas bonitas no va a ser divertido.

— Solo eres un pervertido Jaden. Un día de estos te tendré que sacar de la cárcel por pedofilia — Nanami ya se situaba a su lado.

Nanami de dieciséis años contemporánea conmigo, posee los típicos rasgos exóticos de los japoneses: cabello largo liso tallado en una clineja de pescado, la piel amarillenta que tanto los describen, la estatura, su forma de ser; lo único diferente en ella, son sus ojos azules que no son para nada pequeños como los asiáticos, pues su madre no es de Japón.

Jaden se exaltó.

— ¡Tú! — la señaló— Terminarás dándome un infarto…

— Bien. Basta de pervertidos, pedófilos e infartos; no estamos aquí por eso — dirigió su mirada a mí.

— Si, es cierto — Jaden suspiró.

Me mantuve en silencio tan solo contemplando la escena.

— ¿Y? — habló Nanami— ¿Cuándo te irás?

Nanami me contemplaba fríamente con sus ojos azules como el cielo.

— En la madrugada… Se supone que estaría llegando a la Academia Cross para el crepúsculo.

— Entonces… — en un movimiento brusco Alice tomó a Nanami y a Jaden por el cuello abrazándolos con fuerza— ¡Te daremos la despedida en la tarde!

Nanami y Jaden se quejaban, gritaban e intentaban zafarse de sus brazos; en un instante vi cambiar el color de la cabeza de Jaden, que pasaba de moreno a morado y en el rostro de Alice se marcaba una amplia sonrisa despreocupada, feliz, sin prestarle atención a ninguno de ellos.

— Está bien. ¿Dónde nos veremos? — agregué acomodándome el cabello de un lado— ¿Centro Comercial? ¿El Parque Central?

— Nada, nada de eso — interrumpió Nanami que respiraba cansadamente.

— ¡Será una sorpresa! — Jaden estaba en una pose triunfante.

— De acuerdo — sonreí de lado y el móvil comenzó a sonar.

Comúnmente solíamos salir a distintos lugares a hacer travesuras, a comer helado, pasar por las tiendas de comics o simplemente íbamos a comprar películas. Todo lo que haría una adolescente normal de dieciséis años junto a sus amigos y aunque los haya conocido tan solo hace cinco años, han estado siempre para mí, ayudándome en lo que necesito, compartiendo en los momentos más importantes de mi vida, después de que mi madre falleció.

Cuando el móvil sonaba, es la clara señal de que mis tíos se preocupaban por no esperarlos al frente de la secundaria a la hora de salida.

— Debo irme. Ahora me toca el sermón de mis tíos. ¡Hasta pronto chicos! — grité mientras me alejaba.

Las calles se hallaban llenas de carros, motos y estudiantes al frente de la secundaria aguardando al autobús. Antes de continuar caminando decidí echar una última ojeada a lo era mi segundo hogar los últimos cinco años.

"_Secundaria Tashima" _ se leía en letras plateadas al lado de las puertas dobles de la entrada. La secundaria era bastante grande, de estructura nueva, emparedada con ladrillos en su exterior; todavía se aspiraba el olor a nuevo al recorrer los pasillos. Con gran variedad de estudiantes, procedentes de distintos lugares, que generalmente acudían allí por becas o porque sus padres son de buena estabilidad económica.

_Extrañare bastante este lugar_… dije mentalmente.

Los estudiantes de la secundaria Tashima seguían entrando y saliendo por las puertas, hablando, comentando; algunos corrían, otros caminaban despacio sin preocupación.

El freno del autobús que hacía su parada en la secundaria hizo que me volteara, quedando frente a mí. Un autobús negro, que en un lateral pegado portaba la publicidad que decía _"¿Quieres vivir para siempre? ¡No dudes más! Toma la bebida BLOENERGY y tendrás siglos por el cual disfrutar" _

¿Promocionando el vivir para siempre? Las personas no saben que es vivir para siempre, ni siquiera se imaginan cual es el significado de existir con el peso de tener una vida eterna. Principalmente, eso.

De seguro se preguntarán por qué lo sé. En respuesta les contaré que las cosas no son como los humanos las pintamos o como nos la cuentan. Vivimos bajo un mundo en donde secretos han sido ocultados y quieren ser descubiertos, secretos ocultos que forman parte del día a día, que conviven a nuestro alrededor, pero que muchos nos negamos a si quiera creer que son reales llegando a pensar que solo forman parte de la fantasía creada por las mentes de personas enloquecidas.

¿La vida eterna? Desde luego que sí existe y no es solamente como dicen las religiones. Lo que conocemos de vida eterna, la hemos escuchado alguna vez a través de leyendas o cuentos; seres sobrenaturales que viven para siempre tomando la vitalidad de las personas.

Vampiros.

Aquello que lo llaman vampiro o demonios chupasangre, existen, pero no del modo en que los humanos conocemos —malvados, asesinos, desquiciados— eso solo es una clase aparte de ellos…

El motor de los autos, las motos y la puerta del autobús al abrirse interrumpieron mis pensamientos, dando un saltico de sorpresa.

— ¿Subirá jovencita?

Busqué con los ojos la persona que llamaba; sin darme cuenta vi al chofer sentado al frente del volante que sonreía amablemente.

— N-no… No se preocupe… — dije dudosa, desviando la vista a un lado.

Volví la vista al chofer, y concentrándome en cada una de las características del chofer, no pude evitar detenerme en su sonrisa que paso de amable a ser una malévola. Fuera de sus labios sobresalían dos dientes afilados que brillaban con la luz del sol, sus ojos llameaban en un rojo resplandeciente, perdidos, malévolos y sedientos de sangre.

Por mis venas no recorría sangre sino agua congelada, paralizándome totalmente; el corazón latía rápidamente bombeando toda la adrenalina posible para hacerme reaccionar, hacerme correr, gritar, moverme o algo.

Los labios de aquella criatura se abrieron más mostrando aún más los filosos dientes que aumentaban en tamaño como estacas grandes, brotando de ellas con voz gutural las palabras que produjeron un estallido en mis adentros…

— _La sangre esperada. La sangre bendecida en un cuerpo virgen, en un alma inocente que permitirá la vida diurna, una nueva generación y nuevos poderes a los sedientos de sangre. Eres tú, Kazuki, sangre pura…_

Pronunciado aquello, las personas se arremolinaron en las puertas corredizas del autobús, adentrándose, haciendo caso omiso la presencia del chofer sobrenatural. Iba a avisar que no entraran a ello, pero las puertas se me cerraron en la cara y el autobús arrancó, el cual lo perseguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció en el semáforo.

Vagamente miré el asfalto de la calle sin reflexionar con claridad, confusa y con adrenalina aún recorriéndome por las venas, finalicé con mirar al otro lado de la acera, en donde se situaban dos estudiantes de la secundaria — una chica y un chico— que charlaban entre sí; en medio de ellos, aparecía una sombra que agarraba materia con el transcurso de los segundos.

No mayor de tamaño de los estudiantes de allí, de pantalón blue jean, deportivos negros y un suéter negro con capucha que le tapaba todo el rostro; sus manos iban metidas en los bolsillos. Ambos estudiantes no se daban cuenta que él estaba entre ellos o más bien, no podían verlo.

En el instante en que los estudiantes se movieron, la mano izquierda que yacía guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón, comenzó a sacarla. No comprendía porque podía verlo, y los demás no, al igual que el chofer del autobús.

Los latidos de mi corazón que los empezaba a notar tiempo después de lo ocurrido en el autobús, desaparecieron. El tiempo se detuvo y con ello, arrastro consigo los latidos del corazón.

El resplandor cegador de un metal que lo toca los rayos del sol se colearon por mis ojos, y mientras un viento gélido meneaba las ramas de los árboles, las hojas flotaban en el aire elaborando el mismo sonido que se hace en otoño, fue cuando lo vi, cuando vi aquel sello, aquel dibujo que conocí hace cinco años. En la muñeca le colgaba una pulsera plateada, con la misma forma que tanto estudié en los años que viví con mi madre.

De forma automática, la mano paró al cuello en donde colgaba el collar entregado por mi tía el día de mi cumpleaños número dieciséis. Observé, — estando lo bastante lejos— que contenía tallado en él, el mismo símbolo: la rosa roja.

El símbolo, la técnica que usan los cazadores de vampiros para el control de un vampiro fuera de control.

Los sonidos, las personas, los automóviles, el viento y la respiración se sentían distantes, lejanos; y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, resonó dentro de mi cabeza los gritos agonizantes de personas, vidrios rompiéndose, el rebote de los pies que corrían en desesperación, paredes derrumbándose, voces pronunciando palabras en brote del mismísimo terror. Pude sentir los vellos del cogote erizándose en forma de espinas, la garganta seca, mis pulmones chocaban contra las costillas doliéndome intensamente. Aquellos sonidos terribles, aumentaban de agudeza, cada vez más y más fuerte, tanto que en cualquier momento podía explotarme la cabeza, y me sumergí en una oscuridad total…

Desaparecieron.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero, mágicamente desaparecieron, fabricando un silencio espectral e intranquilo, dándome la sensación de que las cosas aún no terminaban.

A mis alrededores no me acompañaba nada más que la oscuridad, las tinieblas, que arropaban mi ser poco a poco mareándome y revolviendo el estómago. Una oscuridad tan gruesa que de forma extraña me parecía conocida.

_— ¡Jovencita por ahí no! _— llamaban a las espaldas.

Por unos instantes creía que me localizaba sola...

De improvisto por la mente pasaron asemejándose a las páginas de un libro, imágenes. Imágenes transmitidas borrosas, desordenadas, sin sentido. Aquí, allá, captando únicamente sombras de diversos tamaños y grosor, corriendo.

_— Kazuki… _— susurraban.

_— Kazuki-san… —_volvían a susurrar.

_ ¿Quién me llama?_ intentaba decir; las palabras no me salían.

Violentamente el brazo derecho dolía, el hueso, los músculos, como si lo estuviesen jalando para dislocarlo y acto seguido vi acercarse a mí, unas manos pálidas, ensangrentadas que a sus lados descendían mechones de cabello color paja.

_— ¡Joven Kazuki! ¡No puede ir junto a las demás! — _gritaba una voz masculina conocida y al mismo tiempo se oían caer escombros.

_— ¡Suélteme! ¡Yo iré junto a las demás! _

_ ¿Y esa voz es…? No puede estar hablando conmigo…_

No evocaba de alguna parte de mi vida en donde haya pasado por esa situación: gritos desesperantes, escombros cayendo, pisadas fuertes, gruñidos, rasguños en las paredes, risas malévolas, respiraciones agitadas, latidos cardíacos mezclados, la brisa del viento… Escuchaba absolutamente todo en el ambiente; mi sensibilidad auditiva estaba al máximo.

Dentro de aquello, un detalle que a simple vista no notaba, los latidos y la respiración no se hacían presentes en mí.

_— Lo lamento. Pero usted no puede ir con las alumnas de Clase Diurna…_ — la voz bajó su tono.

Los dedos fríos de algo o alguien cegaron mis ojos oscureciendo los alrededores de nuevo. Esta vez fue distinto, no pensaba en nada, los pensamientos, los sonidos, mis sentidos iban durmiéndose a paso rápido. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, no lo podía mover, fui perdiendo poco a poco el campo auditivo. Solo llegué a guardar las palabras de aquellas personas hablando.

_— ¿Estará bien Kaien-sama? — _preguntaba un hombre de voz suave.

_— Desde luego que sí… _

_— No quisiera que Kuran-sempai se molesté con nosotros por lo que le hemos hecho a Kazumi — _hubo una pequeña pausa_— ¿Cuánto tiempo durará? _

_— No lo sé… Mientras más lejos se encuentre de este lugar, menor será el peligro para ella._

_— Pero Kaien-sama… Ellos no cesaran en su búsqueda. _

_— Lo sé Akatsuki. Elizabeth sabía muy bien que esto pasaría algún día. Podrá vivir su vida como un humano normal._

_ Esa es mi madre. Están hablando de mi madre…_

Presenciando un momento de mi vida el cual no recordaba con claridad, — ¿pesadilla?, tal vez; ¿sueño?, quizás— de la manera en la que se tiene puesto unos lentes de realidad virtual, comenzaba a marearme aún más.

_Anhelaba gritarles, golpearlos para que me dejaran libre y correr a proteger a la Clase Diurna. Pedir explicaciones de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. ¿Por qué tanta destrucción? ¿Qué me estaban haciendo? ¿Dónde me situaba? Tantas interrogantes que poseía y la mayoría sin respuestas. _

_— ¿Volverá algún día? — el sonido de un vidrio al quebrarse irrumpió el lugar. _

_— ¡Sácala de aquí! — gruñidos y risas psicópatas arrastraron con el lugar. _

_— Keiko Kazuki, vivirás una vida normal. Tu destino ya no está atado a esta guerra. _

_Cada uno de los sentidos fueron desconectados súbitamente cayendo inconsciente. _

— ¿Keiko? — a los lejos noté que pronunciaban mi nombre. Yo aún me mantenía volando entre la confusión y la oscuridad. En esa oportunidad tuve la conclusión que aquel recuerdo, era el ataque de la Academia Cross…

— ¡Keiko querida!

Gritaron y me exalté.

— ¿S-si? ¿Qué sucede?

Pestañeando varias veces, caí en cuenta que en frente de mí se estacionó el carro negro descolorido de mi tía.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? — le miré y ésta inició a vigilar a ambos lados con su melena anaranjada golpeándole el rostro.

No respondí, y volví a observar el mismo lugar donde se hallaba el extraño.

Y ya no había nada.

— Ven. Entra, vamos tarde para el almuerzo — asentí e hice lo que me pidió.

Con la persona que vivía desde el fallecimiento de mi madre era la tía Julia. Nos acogió a Hanako (mi hermana menor) y a mí, ya que mamá murió a los meses de que nació; yo para ese entonces tenía once años. Hanako no conoció a nuestra madre; a menudo me pide que le cuente las historias que me decía o que le lea de los libros que eran de su propiedad.

Si hablamos de nuestro padre, no es el mismo. Yo soy producto del primer matrimonio que tuvo; las veces que recuerdo la presencia de él son pocas, y las veces que nos tropezábamos eran para estudiar, enseñarme a usar armas inusuales y defensa personal. Ella comentaba que trabajaba mucho para cuidarnos. Se le veía siempre sonriente, feliz, le amaba. Una familia feliz, sin preocupaciones y llena de amor en cada rincón.

Como ya saben no siempre las cosas son de color rosa y los finales felices son solo de los cuentos de hadas. Cuando tenía cinco años recuerdo ver corriendo a ella en mi búsqueda; asustada, temblorosa, con frío y ojos llorosos me localizaba en lo más profundo del armario en su cuarto debido a los fuertes golpes que se escuchaban fuera de la mansión, olía a cenizas, fuego, sangre y a humo, provocándome miedo, terror, confusión.

Las únicas luces que apenas se colaban entre los pequeños espacios del armario era débil luz de la luna, del resto allí todo era oscuridad y miedo, porque para ese entonces al caer el crepúsculo y con la presencia de la noche colmó aquel día de desgracias, sufrimiento, tristeza y recuerdos que marcaron nuestras vidas para siempre.

Para cuando mi madre me halló, halo de mi pequeño cuerpo extrayéndome de aquel lugar frío, cargándome entre sus brazos. Poseo la imagen clara de la habitación de mis padres: oscura, ropa esparcida por el suelo sucia, las almohadas hechas un pillo, madera de la cama rota, polvo en las superficies, las plumas de almohadas flotaban en el aire, y más allá de ése campo visual, vi las paredes manchadas de color irreconocible.

Ella abrió la puerta y dejó pasar la luz del pasillo pudiendo terminar de observar que era ese color que tanto manchaba las paredes.

La pequeña que fui en ese tiempo se estremeció, los nervios provocaron un cortocircuito que envié un grito aterrador que no sabía si era mío. Los brazos de mi madre se tensaron, apretándome, brindándome tranquilidad en intentos de disipar el terror que percibía al tener cerca la peor vista que un niño de esa edad puede experimentar.

Sangre.

El color que tanto manchaba las paredes era sangre, sangre oscura que brillaba con los rayos lunares. La sangre chorreaba por las paredes, fresca, como si hubiesen pasado la brocha con exceso de pintura, y junto a las paredes manchadas en el suelo frío, polvoriento, se encontraban varios cuerpos sin vida, reconocí al instante que eran parte de los sirvientes de la mansión y cerca hombres vestidos informalmente con armas en las manos — cuchillos, pistolas— mientras que otros simplemente contaban con uñas largas de manos ensangrentadas totalmente.

Una auténtica obra de terror de pocos espectadores involucrados en ella. ¿Quiénes eran los responsables? ¿Quién es el Director de tal masacre?

— ¡No sigas mirando Keiko!

Sus manos tomaron mi pequeña cabeza escondiéndola en su cuello. Pude sentir el olor a rosas que desprendía de él y sobre ese olor el sudor, el nerviosismo…

Mi madre tenía miedo.

Después de haber sido espectadora de tal obra escondieron mi pequeño rostro en su cuello sin tener campo visual de nada. Cerré los ojos, los minúsculos pulmones eran obstruidos por las costillas y el sedoso cabello de mi madre me acariciaba el rostro. Sus pasos hacían eco por el pasillo que emanaba frío, un aura que — no sabía de donde era su procedencia— elaboraba escalofríos conjuntamente con el temor que ya había acumulado mantuvieron mis sentidos en advertencia.

La pequeña niña que fui se ubicaba aterrada; quería respuesta o al menos un "todo estará bien" que siempre decían los padres aunque no fuese así. En cambio, con lo único que contaba era con los brazos de su madre que corría por los pasillos sin rumbo aparente.

Una tibieza que entró al contacto con la piel llamó me llamó la atención. No hacía juego con el entorno, ni con la temperatura de mi piel, ni con la del pasillo, incluso ni con la de mi madre; le resté importancia porque mi mente, concentración y sentidos le daban prioridad a otros factores.

El pasillo se hacía eterno, se estiraba sin detenerse, interminable; las luces pocos distribuidas daban el aspecto de una película de terror, las paredes impregnaban con el olor de la humedad que se mezclaba junto con los demás de la mansión. Mientras más nos adentrábamos a la mansión a través de los pasillos, la mente divagaba en los olores, la desesperación, el terror, miedo, nerviosismo y en la escena presenciada anteriormente en la recámara de mis padres, que la pequeña niña no se dio cuenta que en la familia hacía falta un integrante más.

Mi padre…

Estuve rebuscando por cada parte de la mansión. Rememoro que miraba al techo, a los lados, las escaleras, cada grieta, alguna señal o algo que me dijera que él se hallaba cerca para protegernos como tanto comentaba mi madre. De tanto darle vueltas rebuscando, me maree leve llegando a mirar al principio del pasillo.

Un pórtico reducido, en él se proyectaba grandes llamaradas del fuego proveniente de la habitación. En rojo vivo, anaranjado y amarillo, paseándose entre ellas se distorsionaban sombras de distintos tamaños que se juntaban alrededor de otra sombra no tan grande. Golpes, gritos, risas guturales, el sonido del metal al caer en la superficie del suelo y objetos volando, creaban una sinfonía estremecedora; al igual que era producto de una sanguinaria guerra.

Me ensimismé en agudizar el campo visual a distancia, diferenciando de qué se formaba tal sinfonía estremecedora y la visión, no me fue de gran agrado.

En la habitación envueltas en las abrazadoras llamas del fuego, las sombras danzantes participantes de la sinfonía fueron estableciendo una nitidez que me permitió reconocer que eran personas… Pero no personas comunes y corrientes, de aspecto débil, voluntad manejable y de pieles en varias tonalidades, no, estas personas contenían un aspecto resaltante en sus cuerpos, fuertes, musculosos, de pieles blancas, ropas manchadas en sangre, de descomunal fuerza física y sobretodo la característica peculiar que hizo a mi pequeño cuerpo estremecerse de nuevo fueron que al final de las manos, no tenían uñas sino garras ensangrentadas, la misma descripción con la que me había tropezado momentos antes.

En la forma que se desplazaban con tanta ferocidad por entre las llamas, se percibían alterados, disfrutando de la sensación de sangre entre sus dedos como si fuesen…

Bestias incontrolables.

No tuve la sensatez de atreverme a mirarle si quiera los rostros a aquellas bestias, porque al ver tales características podría toparme con una vista peor a la de ver el cuarto de tus padres ensangrentado, destrozado y cuerpos desmantelados, bañados en sangre por el suelo. Sin importar lo que fuese que ocurriera, lo que estábamos viviendo, la falta de mi padre y el nerviosismo de mi madre, era malo y peligroso para nuestras vidas.

La vista se vio interrumpida por un cuerpo que se atravesó entre el marco de la puerta de espaldas, de mediano tamaño y con algo que se aparentaba a una chaqueta de cuero marrón, se colocó en posición de ataque particularmente a la de un animal hambriento acechando a su presa y con las manos ensangrentadas. Su posición cambió drásticamente, se irguió de manera rápida, comenzando a girarse para mirar el pasillo. El tiempo se detuvo, las imágenes que se desplazaban avanzaban en cámara lenta, y pude grabar una vez más en mi mente, su horrible expresión.

Un rostro ensangrentado, ropa y cuello pegajoso de sangre seca, dientes sobresaliendo de los labios hasta llegar a tocarle los de abajo, blancos de porcelana, filosos como si le hubiesen sacado el filo recientemente, ojos de un rojo intenso brillantes de locura, sed de sangre y ansias de probar más. En su rostro se veía claramente el placer provocado que sentía por tener tanta sangre en su cuerpo, queriendo más y en busca de más…

Vampiro Nivel E.

Al principio no mostraba sino una sonrisa leve de lado que hacían ver la expresión sádica, usual de un vampiro nivel E. Aparentemente normal, y sus labios se abrieron pronunciando palabras que pude reconocerlas por el movimiento de ello.

_— Keiko Kazumi…_

Y su rostro se torció, pareciéndose al de una muñeca rota; sus labios se curvearon cambiando la sonrisa de lado a una totalmente psicópata y extendida. En sus colmillos largos, blancos resbaló una gota roja que la seguí con la vista hasta que cayó al suelo y luego al subir la vista, aquel vampiro se adelantó para alcanzarnos, cazándonos y así poder lograr lo que tanto desean todos los vampiros nivel E…

— ¿Keiko? ¿Keiko estás ahí?

Quizás llevaba un tiempo recordando y no sabía el momento en que me había acostado en la cama cuando mi tía llamó a la puerta. Dije: Adelante, mientras apoyaba las manos alrededor sobre el colchón y así sentarme a la orilla de la cama.

— ¿Terminaste de empacar todo? — la puerta se abrió y mi tía estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

— No. Todavía me faltan algunas cosas — me levanté para estirarme.

— Recuerda que salimos en la madrugada — habló la madura mujer de cabellos anaranjados.

— Lo sé — repliqué suspirando.

La noche anterior ya había empacado la mayoría de las cosas, quedando espacio para las "cosas innecesarias" que terminaban de rellenar los huecos vacíos de las maletas.

— Perfecto, entonces cuando estés lista con el equipaje déjalo en el primer piso y luego lo subiremos a la camioneta de Robert.

Dudé un instante en responder.

— Okey — amarré el cabello en una coleta volteándome a la ventana del dormitorio.

— Tendrás tiempo para terminar de empacar Kazumi. Robert ha llamado para avisar que Hanako le ha hecho detener la camioneta en el centro.

— ¿De nuevo una compra impulsiva? — solté una risita para mirarla.

Mi tía respiro profundamente que su pecho ascendía vigorosamente.

— Sabes como es. Le gusta estar a la moda — dirigió sus ojos a mi cuello, directamente al collar que me dio el día de mi cumpleaños. Inspeccionándolo, detallándolo como si estuviese verificando que nada se haya ido de lo normal. Decidí cambiarle el tema, pues, me estaba asustando.

— Por cierto tía. Alice y los muchachos piensan… tu sabes… darme una despedida.

— ¿Los muchachos? ¿Cuáles muchachos? — pareció un poco exaltada.

— ¿Quiénes más? Nanako, Jaden, Alice…

No recibí ninguna respuesta.

— El friki amante de las guerreras de League of Legends, La Guerra de las Galaxias… El más alto de nosotras y la chica de los ojos azules amante de la natación y el francés… ¿Acaso ya los olvidaste?

— ¡Ah! Ya se quienes son — rió por lo bajo— Tus amigos. Cierto, que tonta soy — se llevó una de sus delicadas manos a la frente.

— Dijeron que en la tarde, pero como sabes, los inventos de Alice siempre son sorpresas.

— Está bien — dijo moviendo las manos al aire para que concluyera— Solo espero que no estés fuera de casa tan tarde.

Mi tía es de las personas sobreprotectoras de las que no les agrada para nada el hecho de salir de casa tarde o regresar a altas horas de la noche; eso cambió luego de lo que ocurrió en la Academia Cross, convirtiéndose en un guardaespaldas.

— No creo que estemos en un lugar a altas de la noche tía. Ellos ya saben que debo dormir temprano.

Soltó una bocanada de aire como si le estuviesen ahogando.

— Iré a preparar la cena.

Salió del dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— Que día el de hoy… — murmuré.

A pesar de que debería de ser un día estupendo, — por las cortas vacaciones— no lo fue o aún no lo ha sido. ¿Estaría convirtiéndome en una lunática lentamente o es que lo que vi era verdad? La última vez que pude ver a vampiros nivel E es lo que llevo sellado en mis memorias, y parte, en la estancia en la Academia Cross.

La Academia Cross es un lugar donde vampiros y humanos conviven tranquilamente, lo cierto es que, ninguno de los estudiantes de allí sabe quiénes son los vampiros. Desde luego no les está permitido el contacto directo de los humanos con los vampiros, y de los vampiros con los humanos; están divididos en Clase Diurna (en donde estudian los humanos) y en Clase Nocturna (sitio donde estudian los vampiros). En algunas celebraciones de la Academia ambos grupos pueden relacionarse, pero no constantemente.

Yo pertenecí — y seguiré perteneciendo— a la Clase Diurna.

Di la pausa a tantos pensamientos que invadían la mente para proseguir a finalizar de empacar lo que faltaba. Pasee por el dormitorio en busca de más cosas que introducir en las maletas; caminaba de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo observando el suelo.

El ruido del móvil anunciando la llegada de un mensaje de texto hizo que detuviese la caminata lado a lado del dormitorio, me acerqué a la mesita de noche al lado de la cama para tomarlo.

**_— Hola Keiko. ¿Te importaría si llegamos unos minutos más tarde de lo normal? ¡No te arrepentirás te lo prometo! ^w^_**

Definitivamente era Alice, la forma en que escribe y sus caritas extrañas al final de cada mensaje eran parte de ella. Le respondí diciéndole que no había problema, que quizá también pueden cenar junto a nosotros.

Deje el móvil en el mismo sitio. En un destello dorado que se posicionó en los ojos bajé la vista y noté que sobre la mesita se hallaba el portarretrato donde Alice había colocado una foto de ellos tomada en el Parque Central. Alice abrazaba a Jaden por el cuello, sonriendo ampliamente, con las mejillas rosadas, sus ojos cerrados, los dedos formaban el símbolo de la paz y su cabello estaba recién cortado. Vestía con una bufanda azul eléctrico y una camisa escocesa; Jaden sonreía igual que ella marcándole los agujeros a ambos lados del rostro, haciendo un guiño con su ojo derecho y su cabello alborotado por la brisa. Iba vestido con una camisa verde que se leía _This is me. Problem?_ Y al lado de Alice se encontraba Nanako, cuya expresión era más seria que el resto, su mirada azul se desviaba a un lado, los labios torcidos y entre ellos llevaba un pocky, las mejillas de ella estaban sonrojadas levemente. Portaba un suéter purpura de capucha y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. La foto fue tomada el día que me había enfermado terriblemente de gripe en primavera e iban de visita al Parque para ver los árboles de cerezos.

Tomé la fotografía y busqué las maletas para guardarla.

Continúe recorriendo el dormitorio sin saber que más guardar y a través de la ventana escuché el motor de la camioneta de Robert. Me aproximé y miré por la ventana para ver bajar a Hanako que bajaba corriendo de la puerta trasera con su uniforme de la escuela.

Hanako tenía cinco años apenas; su cabello era lacio largo hasta la mitad de la espalda de un color amarillo que tornaba a ser un dorado a la luz del sol, de piel bronceada, mejillas rosadas y ojos verdes oliva como los de su padre. Usualmente solía llamarle duende por lo pequeña que era.

— ¡Hermana! — sus pisadas se oían por el corredor llamándome.

— ¡Aquí estoy duendecillo! — respondí elaborando una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Oye no me digas así! — la puerta se abrió de golpe, bajo el marco se encontraba su pequeño cuerpo, cruzada de brazos hinchando los cachetes y con el cabello enmarañado.

Reí levemente.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te jubilaste de trabajar con Santa? — dije mirándola divertidamente.

— ¡No sigas! — salió corriendo hacia mí con sus brazos abiertos, abrazándome por la cintura y sus minúsculos brazos aun no alcanzaban para enrollarme completamente.

— Oh vamos. Sabes que eres un duendecillo — le acaricié el cabello— ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Te pusieron a pasar coleto a los pasillos de la escuela con el cabello?

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos colocándose frente a mí.

— Muy graciosa hermana — se acomodo el cabello— Pero no, no le pasado coleto a los pasillos. Simplemente que estuve estresada hace unos momentos.

— Wow. ¿Estresada? ¿Tú? Ni que estuvieras estudiando en la secundaria para que estés tan estresada.

— ¡Eh! ¡No! Escogerte un regalo no es tarea fácil ¿sabes? — puso las manos en delicados puños sobre su cintura.

A Hanako siempre le habían gustado los presentes o detalles. Podría tener cinco años pero raramente le gustaba ir de compras.

— Es fácil. Todo lo que tenga lomo, hojas y una buena sinopsis sirve. Le hubieses dicho a Robert que te ayudara con eso — me agaché para mirarla de frente.

— Graciosa. Hermana, pero eso no era lo que quería darte — introdujo una de sus manos en el bolsillo del suéter azul marino que cargaba puesto, con sus dedos cerrados estiró su mano hacia mí.

— ¿Qué guardas allí?

Los finos dedos de Hanako se abrieron lentamente como el capullo de una flor. Ligeras, delicadas y susceptibles a los cambios ambientales. En ellas se escondía lo que parecía ser una medalla que se veía más grande que la palma de su mano, envuelta de color grisáceo que perdía el color lentamente, daba la plena sensación que en sus mejores tiempos deslumbraba en plateado.

— Es una medalla — repuso ella mirándome— para la protección… Te protegerá contra cualquier cosa.

No respondí.

— Aún no estoy muy segura de donde proviene, pero el señor de la tienda dijo que es perfecto para la protección de los seres queridos.

— No tenías porque hacerlo Hanako… — dije bajando la voz y mirando hacia el suelo— Eres tú la que debe usarlo; ya no estaré durante un buen tiempo para protegerte lo suficiente.

Un aire de tristeza invadió mi cuerpo, sabiendo que echaré de menos a Hanako, mi hogar, mis amigos, la ciudad…

— Hermana, es para ti. —Extendió la mano hacia mí nuevamente insistiendo para tomarla.

— Está bien. — sonreí de lado, mostrándole la muñeca para que lo colocara.

Hanako se dispuso a amarrarla alrededor de ella, el contacto contra mi piel se sentía frío, helado como si fuese guardada en un refrigerador durante largo tiempo. Le dediqué una sonrisa, di las gracias y se marchó corriendo, saltando, no sin antes decirme que me esperaba en su dormitorio para jugar a tomar el té. Salí caminando por el corredor con los calcetines que silenciaban mis pasos e inicié a descender por los escalones de la escalera. Desde el primer piso se oían apenas unos murmullos que procedían de la cocina, bajé con cuidado de no hacer ruido y recostándome de la pared que daba diagonalmente a la puerta principal, disponiéndome a escuchar.

— ¡Cielos Julia! ¿Estás segura de que ya es el tiempo? — murmuraba la voz masculina de Robert.

— Claro que sí… — la voz era de mi tía— Ya han pasado cinco años desde aquella vez.

¿Cinco años? ¿Se refiere a….?

— Cinco años luego de la invasión de los vampiros nivel E a la Academia Cross.

La forma en que Robert había dicho vampiros nivel E fue tan natural, como si conociese de lo que estaba hablando. Me sorprendí al hecho de que conocieran la existencia de los vampiros. Pero, ¿a qué se refieren?

— Si sigue teniendo una vida como humana… los riesgos serán mayor y pueden salir lastimadas tanto Kazumi como Hanako — se le quebró la voz— Y no me perdonaría si les pasara algo. Está en la edad del despertar… Se lo debo…

— Se lo debes a Elizabeth — interrumpió Robert— Lo sé, Julia.

¿De qué están hablando? ¿Despertar? pensaba dándole vueltas por todos lados a la cabeza. Me apegué más a la pared para escuchar mejor.

— ¿Todavía no te has puesto a pensar como se pondrá Hanako cuando se vaya?— replicó.

— Claro que lo he pensado. Robert, una vez que este allí… No podrá regresar, ni tener la misma vida que tuvo antes…— notaba en el tono de voz que casi se le salían las lágrimas.

— ¿Y? De seguro no has pensado tampoco en decirle a Keiko que en realidad no eres su tía. ¿Cuándo piensas decirle quién es realmente?

En realidad no eres su tía… ¿Quién es realmente?... Las palabras fueron un golpe directo al estómago, de esos que te dejan sin nada de aire en los pulmones revolcándote en el suelo de dolor hasta que vuelves a recuperar el aliento. Los latidos de mi corazón se detuvieron por unos instantes; no me cabía en la mente lo que escuché. ¿Qué no es mi tía? Imposible, si ella me contaba cómo era mi madre, lo que hacía e incluso poseía libros, cartas, objetos y fotos (en las que salían juntas) que le eran propios.

¿Quiere decir que todo lo que he vivido es una mentira? Si es así, ¿quién es ella? Ahora el entorno, la casa, Robert y Julia, (la que dice ser mi tía) ¿De dónde me han tomado?

Recuerdo perfectamente que solía verla a ella y a mi madre con ella, grandes amigas, grandes ¿hermanas?

La sangre me hervía en las venas, me llené de rabia e incomprensión que lo que recorría por las venas era lava, lava pura hirviendo.

— Mientras más tiempo dures en contarle la verdad… Le será difícil que te perdone, y no solo a ella, sino a Hanako. Me imagino que tampoco piensas en que ella no es normal, no pertenece aquí.  
Hanako… No me acordaba de ella. De ser posible lo que espetaba Robert, eso es delicado para que mi hermana menor lo soportara. De ninguna manera no es el momento para decírselo.

— La quieren a ella, Robert. Es portadora de la respuesta que tanto quieren. Por eso en su accidente no recuerda nada, es la mejor manera de que no la localicen, pero, despertará en cualquier momento…

— Julia, en el Consejo, escuché que si despertaba la raptarían… Y en tal caso que se convierta e intente huir o defenderse. La asesinaran… Ellos la quieren viva, pero lo que quieren está en su sangre. Sea viva o muerta, la quieren.

— Yo…

Comenzó a decir Julia para que la puerta principal sonara tres veces; alguien esperaba del otro lado.

Para cuando la puerta de abrió, una figura alta, gruesa, masculina, esperaba al marco, encima llevaba puesto un sobretodo gris y una capucha que le cubría el rostro. No dijo absolutamente nada, solo estiró el brazo donde su mano terminaba enguantada de color negro, entre ellas una carta de sobre amarillento que le entregaba a Julia. Esta la tomó y le dio las gracias.

Quedé paralizada mirándole atentamente, husmeando en intentos de ver algo a través de la oscuridad de tal presencia misteriosa. Pero fue inútil, la puerta se cerró con un clic.

— ¡Jesús! — decía exaltada— ¿Desde cuándo estas allí Kazumi?

Respire hondo, disipando la rabia que se arremolinaba en mis adentros.

— Acabo de bajar — respondí—Escuché sonar la puerta y pensé que estabais ocupados, así que decidí ver quien era — me encogí de hombros.

— No ha sido nada. Solo unos niños tocando escandalosamente para molestar — la expresión en su rostro enviaba que estaba mintiendo, y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

— ¿Ya tienes listo tu equipaje? — era Robert desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Robert Jeffrey el prometido de Julia. Alto, delgado, de piel bronceada, cabellos marrones y ojos castaños portador de delgadas gafas. Trabaja como historiador y conocía muy bien sobre la mitología, y ahora con lo escuchado, no sé en donde más trabajaba.

— S-sí… — vacilé— Ahora si está listo. Subiré a bajarlo para que podáis subirlo a la camioneta.

Y no subí si quiera un escalón para que la voz de Robert me detuviese.

— No. No te preocupéis. Además, tu tía y tú tienen cosas de que hablar. —Lo dijo en un tono más amenazador, observándola fríamente y subió los escalones rápidamente pasando por un lado perdiéndose entre las escaleras.

— ¿Y bien? — se recogió el cabello anaranjado en un ganchete— ¿Tus amigos vendrán finalmente?

— Vendrán tarde. Supongo que para la cena.

— Excelente. Entonces haremos comida extra para ellos. —Emitió por las comisuras de sus labios la sonrisa fingida disimulando que las cosas seguían en orden.

~.~.~.~

Los rayos del sol se posaban en mis parpados despertándome. Recosté la cabeza contra la ventanilla del auto percibiendo el poco calor del sol que acariciaba el rostro, me sentía cansada, débil; no había descansado en el viaje por lo que cuando llegue a dormirme, el sol me despertó. Me coloqué cruzada de brazos con la vista clavada en los pies, donde los rodeaba bolsas de comida rápida y varios vasos plásticos que anteriormente servían para depositar en ellos un delicioso moccachino recién hecho, pensando tan solo en la idea de volver a la Academia Cross. La invasión de desagradables memorias era impresionante. Hanako durmió durante la mayoría de la travesía, en cambio, yo no sentí que había logrado tomar descanso en el camino.

Al enterarme de que la tía Julia no era quien decía ser, no me quedaba de otra que aparentar que no sabía nada. Mis amigos pasaron la noche en la casa, Julia acomodó la habitación para que Alice, Nanako y Hanako durmieran conmigo; Jaden, durmió en el dormitorio de huéspedes que está equipada al igual que el resto. En la mañana, Alice y Nanako prepararon el desayuno, y Jaden se encargaba de la bebida y el postre; al final, de despedida, todos enseñaron distintas pancartas que decían: Esperaremos tu regreso, Por favor trae contigo una tía de metro ochenta, ¡Te queremos Kazumi! Desde lejos se les apreciaba que comenzaban a extrañarme e involuntariamente sonreí leve, no una sonrisa de felicidad y esperanzada, sino una sonrisa nostálgica y triste, porque a partir de ese día sabía muy bien que podía no verlos nunca más.

La camioneta se detuvo, los primeros en bajar fueron Hanako, Julia y Robert. Todavía no quería arriar de ella, persistiría allí si fuese posible, el resto del día con tal de no regresar de nuevo, pero era la última voluntad de mamá, la única forma de que pudiese averiguar lo que me pasó hace cinco años y el por qué solo evoco una parte del pasado que hace falta, la pieza que daría la respuesta a tantas interrogantes que produzco a sí misma. No obstante, éste lugar fue donde lleve a cabo la mayoría de mi vida, donde aprendí, descubrí y conocí que lo que creía imposible es posible; la existencia de vampiros es real, el convivir humanos y vampiros se lleva a cabo de manera pacífica, sin muertes inocentes, sin derramamientos de sangre, sin asesinatos imprudentes; la pregunta es ¿sigue todo igual que antes? El ensimismamiento que cargaba fue interceptado por la puerta que se abrió de mi lado.

— ¿Estás lista? — era Robert el que habló y mirándome hizo la seña de que saliera de la camioneta.

— No lo creo… — suspiré, correspondiendo a las señas y éste cerró la puerta a mis espaldas.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no venía a éste lugar… Inhalé hasta que el aire no me cabía en los pulmones. El ambiente, el aire olía a flores de primavera, el típico que emanaba una vez que el otoño se avecinaba; la vegetación, los arbustos; los árboles, la tierra, imposibles de olvidar y tampoco la sensación de estar en un sitio que ahora te es desconocido.

— Hermana… — Hanako apareció delante de mí. Sus ojos verdes oliva brillaban con el sol, resaltándole; su cabello lacio y largo amarillo parecía hecho del oro puro con reflejos aún más refulgentes que el resto, bañada por el sol que le hacía una coronilla. A pesar de su tamaño, desde mi altura se observaba más pequeña, delicada y débil.

— Hanako, hermanita… — dije agachándome para estar a su altura y mirarla de frente.

— ¿Podré verte algún día? — su voz era débil, inocente y en su mirada irradiaba la chispa de duda y tristeza.

— Siempre podrás verme… — sonreí levemente— Estaré justamente aquí… — apunté con el dedo suavemente a su corazón.

Sus ojos escrutaban mi rostro, en una mirada tierna, inocente, pero, distante a la vez, en espera de la respuesta que todos quisieran oír.

— Vendrás a visitarnos, ¿cierto? — en su voz yacía algo de esperanza.

_No, querida hermana. Me temo que no volveré a verte. Ni a ti, ni a Julia, Robert, Alice, Nanako o Jaden… A ninguno de ustedes…_

Fui incapaz de pronunciar esas palabras.

Hubo un momento de silencio, al compás que exploraba cada rincón de la mente al encuentro de alguna respuesta entendible para ella, mi pequeña hermana. Porque los tres sabíamos cual era el objetivo de que regresara a aquel lugar y el propósito de Julia había acabado, en cambio...

— No te preocupes. Cuando menos te lo esperes, estaré allí… — bajé la cabeza.

— Promételo. — Se irguió al frente, colocando el dedo meñique cerca de mí. La maletera se cerró y sentí un vuelco en el estómago.

— Te lo prometo… — musité enganchando nuestros dedos.

El ocaso emergía, y al tiempo, ellos se mantenían conmigo evitando de que me fuera, pero ya era el tiempo.

— Hermana… — hablo, y yo le miré. Su rostro era tan angelical, inocente; el cabello apenas se balanceaba con el terso viento y las pequeñas pestañas se tornaban de un color más dorado. En las pupilas tuve la potestad de ver mi reflejo, que se distorsionaba; los ojos de Hanako se cristalizaban, minúsculas lágrimas acumulándose, lágrimas de sentimientos puros.

Y me dijo:

— Te pareces a mamá…

La garganta se me secó, lágrimas deseaban salir y derramarse como un mar de lamentos y tristeza. Permanecí inmóvil, callada, mirando a mi pequeña y única hermana, la razón por la que seguía sonriendo, que me mantenía y curaba el dolor por haber perdido a nuestra madre.

El corazón se me encogió, agrietándose y repudiando un agujero negro en el que no cabe nada, solo lleno de tristeza, soledad y nostalgia. Mi pequeña hermana jamás conoció a Elizabeth, nuestra mamá; lo dulce, cariñosa y entrañable que era. De cabello liso hasta la mitad de la espalda que le descendía en ondas a la cadera, de tez blanca, ojos marrón cobrizo, emitiendo la cálida protección y el aura que le concernía naturalmente; de cuerpo esbelto, dedos largos, delicados y uñas largas. Ningún detalle de ella pudo experimentar, tampoco sentir sus abrazos en las noches lluviosas, oscuras y frías. Hanako vivió los primeros cinco años de su vida bajo la crianza de Julia, que ahora es desconocida para mí, y el sentimiento que me acorralaba era rencor, odio y tristeza al saber que permanecería con ella durante mi ausencia.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, sumergida en el agujero negro de mi corazón, Hanako se impulsó hacia mí, en torpes pasos y abrazándome, rodeando el cuello con sus débiles brazos. La fragancia que despojaba era de canela y vainilla, sus preferidos. Dijo algo en murmullos que no capté, meramente apreciaba el cómo sus brazos se tensaban alrededor del cuello e involuntariamente correspondí al abrazo. La diferencia entre ambos tamaños era increíble, su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío que temí romperla como a una muñeca hecha de porcelana.

_Te protegeré, cueste lo que cueste… Así tenga que dar mi propia vida… Te lo prometo, hermana…_

— Es hora de irnos… El atardecer está comenzando y la carretera de noche es algo pesada. — Robert posó la mano en mi hombro. Con cuidado fui apartándome, y ella se quitó rápidamente el resto de las lágrimas que le quedaban, el corto flequillo le disimulaba, al contrario sus mejillas rosadas mostraban lo contrario. Se encaminó a la camioneta sin cruzar palabra alguna, y Robert cerró la puerta tras ella.

— Hey, Keiko— dijo Robert— procura no meterte en problemas, — volviéndose a mí despeino el cabello— y si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa, no dudes en echarme una llamada.

Ya me había descuidado el papel significativo que estableció Robert durante los años que se relacionó con nosotras. Luego de conocer a Julia, se dedicó a cuidarnos y tratarnos como a sus propias hijas. Nos consentía y ayudaba en lo que estaba a su alcance.

Julia, habitaba en silencio. Buscándola a los alrededores la ubiqué de espaldas a nosotros, parada a metros de la entrada a la Academia Cross, tranquila e inmóvil, como si estuviera recordando el pasado. La brisa resopló fabricando que las hojas rascaran una vez más el suelo junto a pequeñas nubes de tierra, y fui acercándome hacia ella, en pasos silenciosos para no asustarle.

— Keiko… — susurró deteniendo el paso.

— T…tía Julia…

— De nuevo a tu antiguo hogar…

El tono de su voz frío, elaboraba una sensación de inquietud en cada nervio de mi cuerpo. Julia se dio vuelta y camino hacia mí sosteniendo entre sus manos dos cartas. Una amarillenta algo antigua, cerrada con algo rojizo y la otra era más nueva, de blanco hueso.

— Ten. —Dijo ofreciéndomelas— Esta entrégasela directamente al Director, y ésta otra es para ti. Léela cuando te sientas lista…

— G…gracias. — respondí agarrando las cartas dudosamente. Julia se fue alejando, pasando al lado de mí.

— Tu hermana tiene razón… Te pareces a Elizabeth… — no sé que me sucedió en aquel momento, pero mi cuerpo se paralizó y una corriente fría fue divagando a través de la sangre, sintiendo exclusivamente hielo en vez de sangre. Julia se fue distanciando, y aún continuaba sin poder moverme.

— Espero que no me odies, Kazumi… Adiós. — su voz se atendía lejos, distante, al igual que un murmullo vociferado con esfuerzo, por lo que el sonido de la puerta de la camioneta al cerrarse causó que reaccionara. Me voltee y ya la camioneta se apartaba. A través de la ventanilla trasera veía a Hanako, pegada al vidrio sollozando, agitando la mano de lado a lado en señal de despedida, y mostrando la mirada triste, esperanzada a la vez, al igual que un niño contempla a su globo desaparecer en el cielo una vez que lo suelta con la esperanza de que puede recuperarlo.

Un viento arribo el momento, tocándome la piel y confeccionándome escalofrío. El cabello danzaba al ritmo del viento, levanté la vista al cielo contemplando los colores por los cuales estaban manchados.

Es un atardecer. La pigmentación del cielo variaba de un amarillo débil a naranja, en rojo y rosadas tonalidades, un lila sobre las sombras en las nubes declinaba en el horizonte. El sol se desdibujaba, las sombras de la noche agobiaban a las nubes en la anunciación de su llegada, limpiando el cielo mientras el sol descendía lentamente. El viento continuaba soplando, y las hojas abandonadas en el suelo reciben el tímido viento gélido, muriendo de frío, que sonaban en sinfonía con los árboles que mecían sus ramas como olas llamando a la noche.

Justamente como lo había dicho, llegaría para el crepúsculo. Tomando el equipaje, fui acercándome a la entrada de la Academia y la inquietud fue apoderándose de mí. No sabía que me esperaría allí o cuáles serían las reacciones de los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna si me viesen que he regresado. Lo que si se presentaba en mi mente era que el regreso rebelaría cosas que no sabía, mi pasado y el por qué solo llego a evocar una cuarta parte de ellas.

En la misma puerta, en la misma entrada donde acabó e inició todo, me localizaba una vez más.

¿Qué cosas tendrá el destino preparado esta vez?

Suspiré convenciéndome a entrar una vez más en la Academia Cross, un ambiente donde lo sobrenatural es la principal esencia.

* * *

**Cha chan! Que les pareció? Soy una malvada con la pobre Hanako TwT. Bien, esperen el segundo capítulo de SSD.**

**Dejen sus reviews, busquen a otros lectores, etc, etc..**

**Pueden darle me gusta a la página de Facebook, donde también se publicarán los Fics: Historias de Lizzy&Shadechu.**

**Y en YouTube comentar los videos de próximos Fics, agregarme, stalkearme. Lo que quieran.**

**Por los que no han visto, este Fic tiene un trailer, lo encontrarán en Youtube: Secretos de la Sangre Dorada a Vampire Knight FanFiction.**

**Espero que les guste, hasta la próxima!**

**Besos y abrazos ;)**


End file.
